CYOA: Roy's Roster Quest
Roy's Roster Quest is a 'Choose your own adventure' Story staring Roy. The story is mainly focused on humour and has RPG elements in it, such as battle sequences. This Story does not take place in the same timeline/universe as Isaac's DLC party. Fic version - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11249001/1/Roy-s-Roster-Quest Part 1 - http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/71699298 Part 2 - http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/71801789 Part 3 - http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/71948115 :: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/72240543 :: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/72327751 Story Our boy Roy is sick of being not invited to smash parties anymore. It makes him somewhat mad that Mewtwo and Lucas got late invites. So, he has decided to get his way back on the roster, even if he has to use force... Or if he even has to resort to begging. Will he succeed, or is he doomed to spend the rest of his days in the Cut Content house along with Young Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Pokemon Trainer and Wolf? --- It starts off with Roy saying to himself how today is the day he shall take action to get back on the roster. To start off his quest, he Breaks a hole in his bedroom wall (Just like his Hero Chrom) to get out of the house, even though the door was unlocked. He then finds Snake stuck in a Pitfall trap and surprisingly not dead. Snake asks Roy to get help but Roy slices his body in two, killing him. Because Roy has temporarily gone mad, He goes off and Kills Pichu for no reason and also the Ice Climbers because they broke his Mirror. After calming down, he decides he can't get back onto the roster without help. And without cleaning the blood off, he goes off and Finds Wolf and Young Link watching TV. He manages to convince them to tag along with him and both YL and Wolf seem oblivious at the fact or don't care that Roy has the blood of his enemies on him. They go to the basement to find a few things to take with them and they find Pokemon Trainer looking for something. PT says he lost his pokeballs and is looking for them down in the basement. Roy then says that he'll help look for them. Young Link then leads Roy to where the Pokeballs are - In Nana and Popo's room. Wolf also finds that they destoryed his Palutena amiibo but that's not important. They take the pokeballs back to PT and he joins them on their journey. Then they decide to look around the basement for some stuff to take on their journey to the Mansion and then leave in the direction of the mansion. They come across Snake's corpse and Roy loses it and says he killed Snake. They others don't seem to 100% belive him but Young Link uses a fairy to revive Snake. Snake flips out a bit but Wolf Calms him down and then they all pull Snake out of the hole he was stuck in. He joins the party and they start making their way to the Mansion. They encounter a few Bubbles from Legend of Zelda and beat the shit out of them and continue on their way. They reach the Mansion gates and see their only line of security: Two cameras. Roy wants to fight the Cameras but Snake breaks them and then gets the entire team in boxes. After crawling around, they dig into the basement where they encounter Toon Link. Young Link talks to him and Young Link joins their side, which disables him to tell the other smashers. Hey it's for the safety of his friend. So they decide to go raid the kitchen. They sneak over to the kichen, steal food and tons of cheese then they decide to split up and look for Marth. Roy decides to check the game room, Wolf is ordered to check Marth's bedroom, Young Link has to check outside, PT is sent to check the rooms all down the hall and Snake has to go check the Bathroom. Toon Link is ordered to round the others up once one of the 5 find Marth. They all split up. Young Link finds nothing but does a little bit of trolling while wearing the Stone Mask. Roy does indeed find Marth in the game room after Marth beats Ike at DDR. Roy tells Marth his plan, Marth doesn't look to keen on it and worries for Roy's safety but he has no other choice than to tag along since Roy asked nicely and offered a few things in return. Wolf doesn't find Marth, but he crashes into Falco's room. After some persuasion, Wolf wins over Falco's trust and now Falco has to join the team. PT also doesn't find Marth but finds Charizard looking like a Pimp and counting his money... He probably got it from some hoes or something. But PT uses this opportunity and stuffs Charizard back into his pokeball. Snake is also met with a dead end, but sees Captain Falcon being a peeping tom by spying on the girls in their Shower room. But Snake offers him 'pics' of what is most likely panty and 'in underwear' shots of the girls and Captain Falcon can't help but accept the offer of 'Pics in trade for joining the team'. The crew then meet and because of the new recruits, Roy decides that they should go on a recruiting spree. In short: They recruit Mega Man by offering him a not shitty future, Then Marth bribes Ike to join because of the 'Fighting for his friends' code, Falcon and Falco use commercial tactics for some reason, To recruit the Robin twins they break the 4th wall to get their attention and promise to help them achieve an S-Support, Roy finds Lucas and Lucas - being the precious child he is - promises to help Roy and the others get back into smash because he wants his friends to come back, And Roy passes out doing pushups so WFT can join them. But all smashers show no joy towards having her join them. Category:CYOA's